


Of Pain and Blood and Torture's End

by dragonnan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Inspired by Fanfiction, Major Character Injury, Sherlock's time away, Spoilers for Fic, sgam76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Based on chapters 38-40 of "Scheherezade" by sgam76Spoilers within!Sherlock covered in blood in the aftermath of torture.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Of Pain and Blood and Torture's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scheherezade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



In the wake of terrible torture, Sherlock (undercover during his 2 years away) is forced to walk on his mutilated feet to carry out the rest of his mission. Artistic liberties were taken with this scene as it does not show the rucksack and tyre iron Sherlock was carrying, nor the shoes he'd been wearing. As it was I REALLY wanted to illustrate those feet.


End file.
